China and Japan fun time with Itami
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: She was so cute why not have a fun time with their girl xD Please read and find out more x3


**Yeah guy's I have another awesome story for plus this from my DA account so yea yay will I hope you guys like or love it so please enjoy.**

**Genre in this story is mixed**

**Rating is mixed too**

**Parings: JapanxOCxChina**

**Disclaimer I do not own ****Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

**China and Japan fun time with Itami**

Itami was hanging out with both Japan and China as her big brother Russia told her that he'd has business to go to in other country Itami didn't mind after all she'd knew about her big brother being a country and other things too plus the same will go with her too being a half breed. Russia find Itami one cold Winters night looking abit scared and confuse as Russia come up to her to his surprise she'd wasn't scared of him so Russia took her in and adopt Itami as his little baby sister. And long story short things around Itami and new family and friends and so change but it was good thing.

Japan was in the kitchen making tea as China was in living room with Itami as he'd watches her play with Japan's dog.

"Why is she'd so cute aru?" China asked himself inside his head.

Itami smiles and giggles as Japan's dog licks her cheek.

"Hey Itami come here please aru" China called out to her.

"Hmm ok coming China" Itami replied with a smile.

As soon as Itami was right by him, China he'd goes and pulls her into kiss.

Itami blushes as she'd was surprise by China's reaction.

China pulls Itami close to him.

~In the kitchen~

"I hope Itami-chan like this tea" Japan replied.

Japan smiles as he'd thinks about Itami.

~In the living room~

China has Itami in his lap now.

Itami cutely and shyly kissed him back.

~In the kitchen~

"Hmm the tea is almost done" Japan replied.

China's pet panda was in the kitchen watching him.

Japan waits for the tea abit as it was almost done.

~In the living room~

China kisses Itami passionately.

Itami blushes more when he'd did that.

~In the kitchen~

"Okay it's done" Japan replied.

China's pet panda tilts her head to the side.

"Time to go get Itami and China-san too" Japan replied.

Japan turns the stove off and carefully carries the boiling water to the tea kettle and pours it into a nice teapot that was on a tray with three tea cups.

Japan goes and carries the tray to the living room.

~In the living room~

Itami keeps kissing China.

China smirks as goes and laying her down on the couch not braking the kiss.

Japan walks to the living room carrying the tray with the tea.

China's pet panda follows him.

~In the living room~

China but keeps on kissing Itami.

Japan was almost there to the living room.

China slowly moves one of his hands down Itami's side.

Itami slightly jump at that as she'd breaks the kiss as both of them gasp for air.

Japan now enters the living room.

"Wait China that tickles" Itami replied with mixer of a pant.

"S-sorry aru you were just to cute when you were playing with Japan's dog" China replied with a slight blush towards his cheeks.

"What where you doing to Itami-chan?" Japan replied abit angry.

Both China and Itami looked up and saw Japan holding a tray with tea in his hands.

China sits up as Itami does the same.

"Japan you have the tea" Itami said as she'd smiles at him.

China sighs as he'd knows that look that Japan is giving him.

Itami goes and helps Japan with the tea.

"China-san you know better than not to jump Itami-chan" Japan pointed out.

"Yeah I know aru" China replied.

~Time skip abit~

Itami didn't how this happen but she'd was pushed up against the wall by Japan.

As that was happening China watches Japan kissed Itami down her neck.

Japan forgot all about his personal space as he'd was doing that to Itami.

"Your having fun Japan aru" China said with smirk.

Itami blushes at what China said..

Japan goes and bites Itami's neck.

Itami slightly moans at that.

China giggles at her action.

"You were so wrong China-san" Japan replied as he'd licks Itami's wounded neck.

"Oh about what Japan aru?'' China asked with smirk.

Itami senses something about to go down as she'd couldn't help but blush more.

Japan smirks as slowly looks over to China,''I can so can make Itami-chan moan when I bite her neck too'' he'd said all proudly.

''Is that so aru'' China replied.

Japan nods as gently turns Itami around so she'd can face China.

Itami blushes more as she'd watches China walk over to them.

''You are to cute when you blush Itami aru'' China pointed out as he'd smiles.

"Thank you China" Itami replied with blush smile.

''You are cute when you moan too Itami-chan'' Japan replied.

Itami blushes abit hard at that,''Uh..umm th-thank...you'' she'd said.

Both Japan and China nod as they go and hug and kissed her.

That made Itami blushed so badly but it was so cute.

''You belong to us Itami/Itami-chan'' both China and Japan said in unison.

Itami smiles and giggles,''Hai I know and I love you both'' she'd said.

Japan and China smiled as they hold their girl close.

''And we love you too'' they said in unison as both China and Japan and smiled and nuzzles her in a very cute way.

Itami smiles as she'd was happy to have both Japan and China in her life.

~End~

* * *

**Well there you have it I hope you like or love it X3**

**Please comment and review and remember NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES PLEASE ^.^**

**Until next time bye bye ^-^**


End file.
